


Blue Eyes

by Jello2019



Category: Merlin - Fandom, Merthur - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jello2019/pseuds/Jello2019
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin comes out to dad, dad doesn't take it well and Arthur comforts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little story. Nothing too special, a bit cheesy. But oh well (:  
> All mistakes are mine.  
> um.  
> yeah. Enjoy (:  
> The Ohana bit is from Lilo and Stitch... just by the way.  
> CHEESY ah gahd

"You're a _piece of shit_ , Merlin. You're _disgusting_." Merlins father growled. "Leave."  
Merlin did. He turned his back on his father, wavering before he took the first step away. He was holding his emotions back; his anger, his grief. His betrayal. All he could think about was to get away, to find his Arthur and to grab onto him and hug him until he was like one with him.  
Merlin walked out of the living room, through the kitchen, and out into the small, tiled space in front of the front door, numb as all of his feelings raced each other in his brain. He reached out his hand for the door knob, hesitating. He looked back over his shoulder, hoping to see his father there, looking for a way to say an apology. But the hallway was empty, the television set on high volume echoing through the house.  
With pursed lips, Merlin tightened his grip on the doorknob and twisted, swinging the door in and taking a step outside onto the porch in one stride. Every movement Merlin made was a stiff and forced one, and the click of the door shutting behind him was a thunderclap in his head. The rain fell, tears began streaming down Merlin's face as he began the walk to Arthur's house. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pacing always helped a worried mind. But not when one was worried about their boyfriend telling his father that he was gay. Arthur was more worried that he wasn't there to support Merlin should things go south. He shouldn't have let Merlin talk him into letting him do it alone.  
Arthur cursed himself. He remembered how gut wrenching and painful _emotionally_ it was to come out to his own father. He remembered how he had gotten kicked out for a week and having to knock on Merlins door, asking him if he could stay over.  
Not wanting the same outcome for Merlin, Arthur pulled out his cell phone and dialed Merlin. It rang twice before he picked up.  
"Hello?" Merlin's voice was soft and broken. Arthur knew he was crying.  
"Where are you." He replied, trying to keep his anger from his voice. Why could no one accept that their child might be gay?   
"I'm passing the park. I'm almost to yours, I hope that's okay-"  
"You know it is. Stay there, I'll meet you." Arthur said and hung up.  
Arthur shoved his phone back into his pants pocket and ran towards his bedroom door, nearly running into it in his haste to get out. He sprinted down the stairs, two at a time, and yelled a quick, "I'll be back," before running out of the front door and letting it slam behind him.  
Arthur didn't stop running until Merlin came into view around the street corner, along with the park and children laughing and screaming on the playground. It all seemed distant and not important compared to seeing Merlin on the bench, head bowed and hands palms up in his lap.  
Arthur slowed down to a walk, trying to catch his breath so he wouldn't be huffing all over Merlin, trying to comfort him and catching his breath in the same go. When he did reach the bench, his breathing was normal again and he sat wordlessly next to him, leaning back on the seat.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Arthur asked quietly after a moment of watching Merlin, knowing he sounded cliché.  
Merlin shook his head, "What is there to talk about?" He murmured and shrugged. "Same reaction as your father."  
Arthur sighed and shook his head. He reached an arm over Merlins shoulders and pulled him close and Merlin leaned his head on Arthurs sholder, pressing himself against Arthurs solid body. "You know he'll come around, yeah? Mine did." He said gently.   
"No. I don't think he will. He was disgusted. He said so." Merlin said, some anger showing through.  
He had a right to be angry. Family was to supposed to be there for you, always. ' _Ohana_ ,' or whatever that alien movie said. Family never gets left behind. Yet Arthur, Merlin and every other kid out there, every other person always seemed to get left behind somewhere. _Somewhere_ that their beliefs and wants are frowned upon. It pissed Arthur off, and it was hard to hide it.  
"Don't listen to him." Arthur said lamely, pulling back to see Merlins face and acted offended when Merlin rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Hey, that is the exact same thing you said to me when I was going through this you big oaf, no laughing allowed." Arthur reached with his free arm and tickled Merlin in the side, chuckling at the 'manly' squeak that escaped Merlin's lips.  
"Fuck off," Merlin yelled, his words containing no heat.  
"Language." Arthur said teasingly.  
"Fine. _Back off_ you uncultured clotpole." Merlin laughed, and then paused. His expression changed into a pained look as he realized what he had just said, pressing his lips together as he tried to hold his smile back.  
Laughter bubbled up inside Arthur, " _Uncultured clotpole?_ " The laughter started growing along with Merlin's, both trying to hold it back and failing miserably. " _What the hell is that?_ " Arthur choked out before doubling over, holding his torso. Merlin had barked out a laugh and threw his head back and covered his face with his hands, trying to hide his embarrassment.   
Arthur came up for air when he calmed down some though still giggling, and looked over at Merlin, wiping the tears from his face. It made Arthur swell with love to see Merlin acting more like himself. He knew that it was going to take awhile for Merlin's father to get used to the idea of his son being gay, and for Merlin to forgive him. But Arthur knew that they would both come around soon enough.  
Arthur smiled big at Merlin and grabbed his hand, pulling him with to stand up. Merlin smiled back and moved into Arthurs space once they were on their feet.   
"I love you, you know that?" Merlin whispered, their faces mere inches apart.  
Arthur's eyes widened, shocked. He was supposed to be the first one to say that.  
"You butt, I was going to say that first." Arthur replied, a pout on his lip.  
"Too slow," Merlin let out a small laugh and his smile widened. He leaned in, wiping the pout away. The press of lips was a pleasure that was like electricity, a first kiss every time they touched. Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and pulled him closer, chest against chest, and Arthur's hands wound through Merlin's hair.  
When they pulled away, their noses were still touching, and they looked blue eyes into blue eyes.


End file.
